Adaptation
by Kandai
Summary: Empire of the Moon III. Ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation - mais s'adapter à mentir, même pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, lui semble soudain une épreuve impossible à surmonter. OC!Seasons. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Univers Alternatif. Présence de personnages originaux (OC). Violence et character!death suggérée.

**Chronologie** - Directe suite d'_Antipodes_.

**Note** - Encore une suite qui sert plus à construire l'univers qu'autre chose. Mais j'avais promis de développer les OC!saisons et leurs dynamiques avec Jack donc, voilà. Sinon, je suis en examens dans deux semaines pour presque tout le mois de juin et donc, mon rythme d'écriture/réponse aux commentaires s'en retrouve plutôt ralenti (et déjà que ce n'était pas très rapide avant, aha). Donc, si je disparais un peu, ne vous inquiétez pas et soyez patients. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Adaptation**

(Empire of the Moon series)

* * *

Quand Jack était arrivé dans le Hall de l'Hiver, un jour de calme relatif (comprendre que personne n'avait encore sauté à la gorge de personne et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de la part des nixes d'avoir testé la patience de Blanche-la-Pimbêche, qui commençait doucement à préparer sa contre-attaque avec l'aide d'un aquilon ennuyé) il y avait de cela plus de trois cents ans, tout le monde avait haussé les sourcils et s'était gardé de se lancer un commentaire désobligeant sur l'apparence désastreuse de l'enfant-neige qui avançait pieds nus, une simple tunique trempée sur le dos et un pantalon en haillons pour agrémenter le tout. Une simple bande de tissu couvrait déjà son poignet marqué, affirmant l'appartenance du tout jeune Hivernal à leur Empire et à cette tradition mêlée de honte et de pudeur qui consistait à cacher la marque de la Lune honnie aux yeux du reste du monde. L'ombre de la Mort dans ses pas, le pauvre Esprit avait tourné ses yeux hagards sur chacun des présents ce jour-là, à la recherche visible de l'un d'entre eux. Sans un mot, le Roi Hiver – le plus vieux de tous les Hivernaux survivants – avait levé ses vieux os et ouvert ses bras pour y attirer le nouveau-né encore tremblant, accomplissant ce faisant un rituel d'acceptation vieux comme leur monde.

— Ton nom, Esprit ? avait demandé le vieux bonhomme de sa voix bourrue.

L'enfant de neige avait murmuré pour toute réponse, yeux rivés au sol et l'argent de ses larmes effrayées sur les joues :

— Jack Frost.

Ainsi était entré Jack Frost dans les Halls de l'Hiver. On l'avait regardé une fois, on l'avait salué pour se souvenir de son nom et il avait été oublié presque aussitôt qu'il était apparu, cet enfant étrange dont on n'avait su dire ni d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire à part faire apparaître quelques flocons – à vrai dire, tout le monde s'en moquait un peu. Ce genre d'occurrence, bien que plus rare depuis un certain temps, n'était pas suffisamment importante que pour que l'on s'y attardât bien longtemps après tout, de nouveaux Esprits naissaient toutes les décennies et autant mouraient sur la même période de temps, la plupart n'atteignaient même jamais leurs Halls, faute de guide, qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de glace fraîchement débarqué, sans pouvoirs particuliers, pouvait bien peser dans une balance aussi déséquilibrée que la leur ? Surtout que les esprits hivernaux n'étaient guère réputés pour leur chaleur.

Contre toute attente, c'était Margaret, une jeune dryade printanière, qui avait abordé Jack Frost lors du Rituel l'équinoxe de printemps. Elle l'avait fixé avec une paire d'yeux curieux (et verts, comme ceux de tous les Esprits printaniers) ainsi que gratifié d'un sourire aimable lorsqu'il avait osé la regarder plus longtemps que trois secondes.

— Nouveau, hein ? Je comprends. Ca a été dur pour moi aussi.

Elle lui avait tendu une main couverte de délicats pétales qu'il avait serrée avec un timide enthousiasme – et cela avait marqué pour Jack le début d'une amitié plutôt singulière avec une volée d'esprits du printemps, tous aussi farfelus et affables les uns que les autres malgré une réserve naturelle envers l'Hivernal.

Meg aimait particulièrement opérer en Extrême-Orient et avec la Russie si proche, il avait été facile pour les deux Esprits de se voir régulièrement quand leurs périodes d'activité s'y prêtaient. Jack avait rapidement pris plaisir à visiter les grandes villes de l'Empire Russe à l'époque et de taquiner les habitants dans les campagnes avec l'aide de l'aquilon et chacune de leurs rencontres s'étaient déroulées dans une agréable camaraderie bien plus supportable que la froide politesse de ses compères hivernaux. Aussi, Meg mit à peine quelques années à le revendiquer son ami et un peu plus d'une décennie à le présenter à d'autres de ses amis saisonniers, représentants respectifs de l'Été et de l'Automne.

— Je comprends que tu sois anxieux mais tu vas voir, ce sont des bons gars. Pour des Saisonniers du camp d'en face, je veux dire. Winnie va t'adorer et Abe… bon, c'est Abe mais vous vous habituerez l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation.

Autant la présentation avec Winnifred s'était déroulée sans le moindre accroc – lui comme elle, s'étaient découvert quelques points communs, comme une verve tenace et une promptitude au rire – dans une atmosphère plutôt tranquille, autant les deux Esprits-femmes avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour le mettre devant Abe.

Non pas qu'Abe fut un mauvais bougre mais bref, c'était un esprit estival et Jack devait avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais croisé que des rumeurs effrayantes que de malicieux esprits s'étaient amusés à répandre probablement pour terrifier les nouveaux.

Abe ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé des Estivaux : il avait toute l'apparence d'un jeune homme fauché dans sa vingtaine, affublés d'yeux orangés aux pupilles éternellement perçantes, le nez épaté et négroïde qui contrastait avec les cheveux blonds et courts. D'une taille respectable par rapport à Meg (qui devait dépasser allègrement le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq), il avait la manie de se balader en perpétuel état de semi-nudité – chose aisée quand on attirait naturellement les moindres rayons de soleil vers soi, faisant ainsi monter la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés. Son sourire facile avait achevé de convaincre Jack qu'une entente était possible et même si l'Été et l'Hiver refusaient usuellement de faire bon ménage, cette concession leur avait été accordée sans trop de mal – même s'ils étaient loin de s'entendre sur tout, évidemment.

Mais les amis, cela servait aussi à se disputer sans merci.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Abe lui avait dit.

* * *

—Jack mon vieux, je sais pas ce qui se traficote du côté des Hivernaux en ce moment mais ça m'a tout l'air de décrocher la récompense du plus beau bordel que j'ai vu depuis un paquet de siècles et crois-moi, c'pas peu dire.

Winnie était souvent sa préférée. Là où Meg serait devenue une mère poule en puissance et aurait perdu ses bourgeons à l'idée qu'il lui arrivât une bricole, là où Abe aurait désapprouvé ouvertement son comportement désinvolte, à la limite du rebelle, l'Esprit automnal prenait les choses avec une légèreté décalée qui masquait outrageusement bien son inquiétude. Jack ne put retenir son sourire tendre devant la suspicion ouverte qui se lisait dans les yeux noirs de son amie : bien sûr qu'elle était terrorisée, qui ne le serait pas devant la Lune, mais elle se garderait bien de le lui dire en face.

Et il éviterait de l'inquiéter davantage. Aussi loin que ses amis étaient concernés, il n'était qu'un Esprit mineur comme on en voyait parmi tant d'autres, inintéressant et insignifiant, qui faisait bien tomber quelques flocons lorsqu'on leur demandait de donner un coup de main. Point barre. Jack Frost n'était qu'un tout petit Esprit perdu parmi une masse moribonde et il n'avait jamais attiré l'attention sur lui-même – sauf certaines nuits de nouvelle lune, évidemment, et au prix de longues discussions et d'ardues négociations.

_Les règles, Jack, souviens-toi des règles_, se morigéna le jeune homme.

— Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux charbon de bois.

_Règle numéro un, Frost : Tu mens ou tu meurs._

— Rien de plus de ce qui se dit, tu sais : le Croque-mitaine s'est fait rembarrer par un Élémentaire de glace. Sa Majesté la Lune est furax et lui a collé une disgrâce sur le dos. Rideau.

— Ca t'emballe pas plus que ça ?! s'étonna Winnie, un sourcil haussé devant son visage qui devait transpirer l'indifférence. Eh ho, c'n'est pas un de ces potins du dimanche comme Meg aime les raconter, c'est du sérieux cette fois ! Nom d'une pomme de pin mal tombée, c'est un satané _Élémentaire_ qui se balade sur Terre !

— Et _alors_ ? se défendit Jack. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les Élémentaires, il doit y en avoir des dizaines de planqué un peu partout : je ne vois pas pourquoi un qui se montrerait serait une attraction particulièrement exci – _quoi _? ajouta-t-il devant l'air déçu de son amie.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce ramassis de conneries, Jack. La Lune nous fait croire qu'il reste des dissidents mais à part deux trois fées qui disparaissent toutes les six lunes, tout le monde sait que c'est un mensonge gros comme elle. Le dernier Élémentaire n'a pas été vu depuis au moins cinq bons siècles et personne ne tient à spéculer sur son sort – mais là, c'est du concret, Jack, c'est sérieux. Un nouvel Élémentaire…

Il aurait presque eu envie de lui dire de se taire mais c'eût été un coup à attirer la suspicion, encore une fois. Pitch pourrait probablement reconnaître son visage et si maintenant ses amis apprenaient qui il était vraiment – non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas alors que Moïra l'avait placé dans sa liste des Avertis et qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque pas qu'il mettait hors de leurs Sanctuaires.

Pourtant, il était toujours là, il n'avait jamais été esprit à succomber à la peur et peu importait Pitch Black pour le moment.

Pour le moment.

— Jack ? l'interrompit Winnifred, intriguée par son silence.

— Hum ?

Elle le regarda, un souci diffus dans ses yeux de tempête, et il se força à lui rendre un de ses rictus.

— Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, Frost. Tu es bizarre, en ce moment.

— Je vais _bien_, Winnie. J'ai juste… il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent en ce moment et ça va un peu trop vite pour moi. Ca passera, tu verras, c'est qu'une question d'adaptation.

— Tu parles comme Meg, p'tit flocon, le taquina l'Automnale avant de reprendre son sérieux et de poursuivre, un peu appréhensive.

— Tu es conscient qu'elle ne cessera pas de me harceler si je ne lui dis rien, Jack ?

_Flûte_. Juste ce qu'il craignait : qu'Abe et Meg s'en mêlent. Ils n'allaient plus jamais le laisser vivre tranquille après tout ce bazar.

— Tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception, juste pour cette fois ?

— Même pas en rêve, _Ice Cream_. Je tiens à rester en vie.

* * *

Comme prévu, Abe lui rentra dedans dès que Winnie l'eût mis au courant. L'Estival montra les dents avec hostilité et passa deux bonnes minutes à déblatérer des mots sans sens ni suite, trop pris par sa colère pour articuler quelque chose de plus cohérent que « crétin d'Hivernal qui prend tout trop à la légère ».

Cela fit mal, évidemment, de voir l'un de ses rares amis si ouvertement furieux contre lui, si blessé par son silence désinvolte et Jack sortit davantage surpris de cette expérience désagréable lorsque qu'Abe trouva finalement les moyens d'exprimer sa rage bouillonnante.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas _chez toi, Frost ? Un Élémentaire se balade chez les Hivernaux et toi, tu hausses les épaules et pft ! Monsieur s'en moque et préfère faire ses cachotteries dans son coin, sans rien dire à ses amis ! Je ne te savais pas si… si… indolent, Jack Frost !

Oh, quelle plaie, pourquoi devait-il tout dramatiser de cette façon ? Jack jeta sur Abe un regard profondément ennuyé.

— Ne pas se mêler des affaires de la Lune, tu appelles ça de l'indolence ? Au temps pour moi, j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était un synonyme d'instinct de survie mais peut-être me suis-je trompé.

— N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, l'Hivernal, cracha l'aîné dans une tentative ratée de contenir sa colère. Winnie, perchée à ses côtés, reproduisait la moue ennuyée de celle qui était d'accord sur la forme mais pas sur le fond. Jack ricana intérieurement : il avait oublié que l'Automnale détestait les confrontations.

— Je n'oserais pas, répliqua Jack – et oui, il avait conscience qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre mais honnêtement, Abe avait-il besoin d'être un pareil crétin ? Winnie sembla penser la même chose que lui car elle gratifia l'Estival d'une petite claque contre la nuque, ce qui lui valut un regard aussi noir que choqué.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas _raison_ ?

— Raison de quoi ? D'accuser Jack de soutenir la Lune ? D'insinuer qu'il travaille pour elle ? Non, Abe, je ne crois pas que tu aies raison de faire ça.

La colère d'Abe sembla reculer d'un cran face aux déclarations froides de son amie car il se fit soudain plus bougon que furieux, croisant les bras dans une parodie plutôt drôle à regarder de l'enfant qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait à Noël.

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents étroitement serrées.

— Ca n'a pas d'importance, coupa l'Hivernal, désireux de mettre un terme à cette dispute. Son intervention lui valut un regard ennuyé de ses pairs saisonniers et Winnie ouvrit la bouche – uniquement pour se faire interrompre par l'arrivée d'une Meg à la mine pressée, ses cheveux d'un rose pâle voletant derrière elle comme des millions de pétales délicats.

A en juger par l'air sombre qui obscurcissait ses yeux verts, rien de bon ne se tramait.

— Maggie, salua Abe avec souci. Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

— Mauvaise nouvelle, déclara la Printanière en pinçant ses lèvres brillantes. Le Lapin de Pâques a confirmé son absence à l'Équinoxe ce printemps-ci.

Abe haussa les épaules, guère surpris par la nouvelle. Jack dut retenir le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de lui traverser les lèvres : il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne mais la présence de Bunnymund lors des cérémonies saisonnières l'avait toujours rendu extrêmement nerveux. Comme celle de chaque Gardien qui avait participé auxdites cérémonies, d'ailleurs.

— Pas étonnant, avec Pâques si tôt après, répondit l'Estival. Ne te donne pas des bourgeons, Maggie, il viendra la prochaine fois.

— Ce n'est pas la question, Abe, s'énerva Meg en agitant la main. Les Gardiens ont désigné_ Pitch Black_ pour le remplacer en tant qu'autorité de la Lune.

Les « Non ! » choqués qui sortirent des lèvres des deux autres Saisonniers résonnèrent longuement dans les oreilles de Jack, comme l'écho sinistre d'un futur tout aussi glauque qui avance à grands pas vers vous désormais.

Pitch. Pitch Black serait présent à l'Équinoxe du printemps – le seul endroit où son absence serait remarquée à tous les coups, le Roi Hiver était très pointilleux sur ce genre de détails, et elle considérée comme un aveu en soi, le seul devoir dont chaque Hivernal dût s'acquitter car c'était l'une des rares traditions qui avait échappé à l'emprise toute-puissante de la Lune. Oh certainement, les Gardiens étaient présents à chaque occasion pour leur rappeler le statut des choses mais même leurs présences effacées n'arrivaient pas à entamer complètement l'illusion que, quatre jours par an, la Lune reculait de quelques centimètres.

Et maintenant, maintenant même cette vieille tradition que tous jugeaient intouchable était en danger.

— ...

A cause de stupide Jack Frost qui ne savait pas se tenir en place.

_Bon sang_. Il s'en serait donné des baffes. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? S'absenter durant l'Équinoxe valait tout aussi bien déclarer son implication dans la sordide affaire, se présenter à la fête comme si de rien n'était n'avait guère plus de valeur qu'une note de suicide – il pouvait toujours espérer se fondre dans la foule mais à quoi bon si Pitch Black, l'Esprit avait réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui en l'espace de quelques mois, menait la danse ? Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà trouvé, si tôt après leur confrontation, était d'ailleurs surprenant même si en y réfléchissant, cela pouvait très facilement s'expliquer.

— k…

Pitch Black avait soif de vengeance autant que de jeu. Il l'avait humilié comme personne n'avait osé le faire depuis des temps immémoriaux, ce n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce qu'il recevait là, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir entouré et en sécurité. La Lune corrompait peu à peu les endroits qu'il avait crus sûrs, avait rendu la perspective de la fête de l'Équinoxe tout simplement _terrifiante_ – et il n'y avait rien qu'il ait pu faire pour se dépêtrer de ce guêpier, aucune arme qu'il puisse utiliser sans mettre tout le système en danger, sans La mettre en danger.

— ack…

Il était _pris au piège_ et déjà il pouvait ressentir les mains glaciales du Croque-mitaine se refermer sur lui, ses ongles froids s'insinuer sous sa peau et réveiller ses peurs engourdies, l'enfermer à jamais dans des cages de fer noir, non, il ne voulait _pas _revivre ce cauchemar, il _ne voulait pas, jamais, pas l'eau glacée et les ténèbres, pas les rayons cruels de la Lune, le dernier Élémentaire, cours Maddie, cours, ne regarde pas – _

— JACK !

Jack ouvrit brusquement une paire d'yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé et fixa, pantelant, le regard vert et transpirant d'inquiétude de son amie.

— Jack ? répéta Meg, étrangement penchée vers lui – non, c'était lui qui gisait sur le sol, comment était-il arrivé là, d'ailleurs ?

— Je suis tombé, statua-t-il, un peu stupidement au demeurant. Les mines concernées d'Abe et Winnie apparurent derrière les longs cheveux bouclés de la Printanière, tous deux faisant montre d'une pâleur plutôt malsaine.

— Non, non, je t'ai allongé, expliqua Meg en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Tu as fait… un genre de crise, je ne sais pas ce que c'était : tu ne répondais plus à rien, tu regardais dans le vague, tu murmurais des choses… je, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Elle paraissait dans un pire état que lui. Machinalement, Jack lui tapota l'épaule et leva les yeux vers ses deux autres compagnons, désireux d'entendre leurs versions de l'histoire. La question muette ne resta pas incomprise.

— C'était effrayant, mec, confirma Abe, ses yeux tremblotants comme deux flammèches. Jamais vu ça chez un Esprit et _je_ suis l'aîné de nous quatre.

— Tu as prononcé le prénom « Maddie », précisa Winnie, masquant son angoisse sous une brusquerie familière que Jack aurait bénie dans n'importe quelle autre occasion. Un Esprit qu'on connaît ? Elle semblait avoir des problèmes ?

Hein ? _Maddie_ ?

— Jamais entendu parler d'une Maddie, murmura faiblement Frost, Meg toujours à moitié serrée contre lui. La suspicion ouverte qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits des autres Saisonniers acheva de lui faire comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne le croyait Jack se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire devant l'ironie de la situation. N'était-il pas tragiquement comique que les seuls amis qu'il se fût jamais fait en ce cruel monde crussent à ses mensonges les plus éhontés mais qu'il subsistasse un doute quant à la plus simple vérité ? Certainement, le sort devait se rire de lui.

— Je vais bien, Meg. J'ai juste… paniqué, je crois. Savoir que Pitch Black…

— Il te fait peur ? demanda Meg, pleine d'une tendresse toute maternelle. Sa question néanmoins avait un fond profondément redondant que Winnie se chargea de pointer, frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse satisfaisante à sa question précédente.

— Meg, sois pas idiote, c'est le Croque-mitaine. Il nous fait peur à tous.

— Excepté que… interrompit Abe, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je n'ai jamais vu son pouvoir affecter autant quelqu'un, surtout d'aussi loin, et j'ai sans doute vu plus de choses que vous trois réunis. Avoir peur est une chose mais s'effondrer à la simple mention d'un nom… Jack, mon gars, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Question idiote, Abe, rétorqua la dryade en passant des mains pressées dans les cheveux courts de l'Hivernal. Bien sûr que _non_, il ne va pas bien.

Rien n'était plus vrai. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué tout à coup, comme si un poids immense venait de lui écraser le dos et l'avait laissé terriblement drainé de toute énergie. Plus rien ne comptait soudain que les bras protecteurs, maternels presque, de sa plus vieille amie qui s'enroulaient avec douceur autour de lui.

_Maternels_. La Lune soit maudite,_ Elle_ allait le tuer quand la nouvelle lui parviendrait. Trois cents ans de clandestinité pour en arriver à cela : peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à sauver mais risquer tout le système pour réparer les bêtises d'un Élémentaire capricieux ? Personne ne s'y risquerait, Elle encore moins.

Jack se donnait envie de pleurer. Il les avait tous mis en danger – c'était de _sa faute_.

— Suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre le cou pâle de Meg.

— Oh, _Jack_, soupira-t-elle en le soulevant sans peine, comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'un sac de plumes. Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas : il avait toujours été beaucoup trop mince et rien de ce qu'il avalait ne contribuait à lui rendre des formes qu'il ne possédait plus. Avait-il encore besoin de manger, d'ailleurs ? Il avait bien survécu les premières années sans le faire.

— Ca va aller, continua Meg. Je serais là à l'Équinoxe, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal. Tout va bien se passer, Jack. Tout va bien se passer.

_Ca va aller, Maddie._

Jack Frost ferma ses paupières glacées contre l'épaule de son amie, profitant de l'accalmie qu'elle lui offrait sans retour. Au-dessus d'eux, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait la main bronzée d'Abe tapoter les cheveux rosés ainsi que Winnie souffler doucement contre sa nuque – et ressentir leur présence, leur amitié, leur inquiétude faisait presque aussi mal que de savoir qu'il était probablement condamné.

_Tout va bien se passer._

Étrangement, cette affirmation paraissait comme le plus gros mensonge qui fût jamais prononcé.


End file.
